robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skins/Skins Trivia
Trivia ---- * There are currently 144 skins (which some are developer exclusive) and 89 skins that can have an unusual variant, giving 2314 skin combonations, 2403 without the unusual variants, and a total of 2458 skins with promo, event, or dev exclusive skins. ** Developers are able to grant any unusual of any skin. * The Beret is most likely a mascot of Arsenal, as seen in the old icons, and old thumbnails. ** There are also few mascots, which are the Soldier, and the Delinquent. * Vampire '''and '''Scarecrow have their own Halloween variant with different clothing. * Several skins had their signature weapons changed: ** Ace Pilot used to have the MP5K. This was changed to Handcannon in the August Update, and later reverted back to the MP5K in the Anniversary Update and changed to P90 in Christmas Update. ** Paintballer used to have the M16A1. This was changed to the M16A2 in the Independence update, and later to the Mossberg 500 in the August Update. ** Anarchist used to have an AK74. This was changed to the AKM in the Summer Update, and later to the G-17 in the Halloween Update. ** Phoenix used to have the G3SG1. This was changed to the AWP in the Summer Update, and later to the AKM in the Halloween Update. *** Despite's Phoenix's current signature weapon is the AKM, it was never in the Counter Strike series. ** Pizza Boy used to have the RPG. This was changed to Pizza in the Halloween update. ** Summer Woods used to have the G-17. This was changed to the Pump Shotgun in the Halloween Update. ** Doctor, when initially released in the Halloween update, did not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the UZI in a later update. ** Castlers originally had no signature weapon. This was changed to the Handcannon in the September Update. ** Chef originally had no signature weapon. This was changed to the Kitchen Knife in the Halloween Update, however it was most likely the signature weapon was supposed to be the Pan. ** Golf Pro used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to Fisticuffs in a later update. However, it was most likely because the scrapped Golf Club melee was its signature weapon. ** Delinquent That's Cool used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the Bat in the summer Update. ** Luchador used to have a Superball. This was changed to Fisticuffs in the Summer Update. ** Joe's signature weapon was originally SCAR-H, however was changed to Nailgun shortly after. ** John used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the Mossberg 500 in the Christmas Update. ** R01-V3 Bot used to use Fisticuffs. This was changed to the Laser Rifle shortly after it was added in the Christmas Update. ** Poke used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the M40 in the Christmas Update. ** Penguini '''used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the Swordfish later in the Christmas Update. ** '''Holiday Panda used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the Deagle later in the Christmas Update. ** Material Man used to not have a signature weapon, This was changed to Fisticuffs in the Christmas Update. ** Throwback Rabblerouser and Throwback Delinquent '''used to not have a signature weapon, this was changed to Makarov and G-17 in the Christmas Update. ** '''Smug Zam used to not have a signature weapon, This was changed to Fisticuffs in the Christmas Update. ** John Brick used to have the P250 then was changed to the MK18. This was changed to the Pencil in the Christmas Update. * The Skins Gladiator, Scarecrow, Horseman, and Viking hold melee weapons that cannot be purchased in the Shop. ** Scarecrow holds a Darkheart. The Gladiator, Horseman, and Viking are the only true skins that equip a weapon that cannot be purchased or used in the game which is a Battle Axe. However, the Battle Axe weapon was originally supposed to be used in Swordfights. * The BrickBattle skin is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises reminiscent of old Roblox. ** BrickBattle also has toes that blends in with the Leg color, which only a few players can notice it. ** The hurt noises it makes are uuhhh.wav and Kid saying Ouch.wav. * There are two or more skins that share the same viewmodel and the clothing. ** Vampire, Cthulhu, Red Panda, The Marksman, The Trooper, Shinobi, and Ninja both wear Black Sniper gloves (A type of gloves with no fingers), except there are minor differences. Their rarities also different *** The Marksman has only one glove *** Vampire and Cthulhu both have the same viewmodel, their shirt is also similar. **** Red Panda also has the same viewmodel as them, albeit with a sleeve being slightly shorter, and different shirt. **** This shares this trait with Shinobi and Ninja, albeit with team-colored gloves. **** The Trooper also shares the same trait, albeit with gloves having different texture. *** Vampire '''is legendary, while '''Cthuluhu is uncommon, and the rest are Rare. ** The Fro and the Contractor both have the same view-model, clothing, the skin color, and the color and style of their Glasses. *** However, both have different rarities from each other, as the Fro is Rare, while the Contractor is Uncommon. ** The Paintballer and the Trooper have the same view-model and the clothing and both have the bulletproof vest. *** However, they wear different helmets, and have different rarities: Trooper is Rare and Paintballer is Epic. ** The Broadcaster and the Communicator have the same view-model, same rarity, same weapon signature (MP5K) and the style. *** Same with Woods '''and '''Trainer. With the same weapon signature (Pump Shotgun) * The Gentleman and Kingpin '''skin makes old man noises similar to the ones found in the Sword Cane Roblox gear. * The '''King and Queen skins are exclusive to the owners of the VIP gamepass. * The Santa skin was only available in the shop on Christmas Day 2019 and during December 2018. * The Brute skin was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. * The One is only available from the Starter Pack game pass, which is only available during a player's first 48 hours of Arsenal. * Fanboy, Phoenix, Poke, and Anna are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. * Delinquent That's Cool is a 4/20 exclusive skin. * The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained by earning the Delivery badge in Work at a Pizza Place. * Smug Zam is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 Arsenal Discord raffle, TempestEnigma, and Nagika_Komatsu for winning the Arsenal Halloween costume contest of 2019. * Castlers is a joke skin made by Castlers that only developers can use. It was given to SomeBlueAngel after Castlers raided a voice chat and asked who wanted it. It is also given to Aimer_Btw by him being a friend to Castlers. There was also another variation of the skin. ** AllegedlyAimer (Aimer_Btw's alt) got the skin on 1/16/19. *** Many images on Castlers clothes reference the members of Team Cringe which is the best Counter Blox team of all time consisting of the best players. **** This skin was only added to the game so Castlers could make a profile picture of it. * Rabblerouser formerly wore a Brunette Action Ponytail and had a different face, which was later changed to the current design. This feature returns in the Throwback Rabblerouser '''skin. * '''Delinquent formerly wore a vest in the early versions of Arsenal. This feature returns in the Throwback Delinquent '''skin. ** In the mega update, it is shown that Delinquent has gloves in viewmodel but not the third person render model. * The '''Ace Pilot and Holiday ' Pilot '''skins were most likely added due to mightybaseplate's interest in the ''Darling in the Franxx anime. * There are some skins that appeared in the Arsenal Archived as a random default skin. These skins are the following: ** Soldier, Beret, Mobster, Delinquent, '''and Woods''' are the only ones that appear in the archived version of the game. They were re-modeled during the mid-2018 revamp. * The Admin skin was given to the victims of the admin commands gamepass scam as a compensation, along with the Ban Hammer melee and 2 kill effects. * Brute's face was changed in the September Update. * There are 8 skins that were UPDATED in the Halloween update: ** Vampire '''along with '''Rabblerouser, Trainer, Rough Houser, Veteran, and Pirate have updated facial expressions. *** Scientist and Operative's facial expressions were later changed in a later update. (11/2). ** Ninja now has a hoodie on its head, replacing the bandana. ** John Brick now has much longer hair. * In a temporarily patch, the Delinquent used to be voiced by the Flanker from Typical Colors 2, before being restored to its current voice. * Operative and Anna used to have male sound effects despite being female. ** However, Anna was fixed shortly after. *** And finally, Operative '''was given proper female sounds in a later update. * During the September Update, all skins in that update had Delinquent sleeves. This was fixed in the Halloween Update. * There was another variation of the '''Castlers '''skin. * The '''Clown skin's shoes squeak whenever it moves. It also has no voice, with its pain and death noises instead being replaced with honking noises. * The Material Man skin's appearance can be changed based on the materials from ROBLOX Studio. ** Such materials include, but are not limited to: Brick, Corroded Metal, Granite, and Foil. * John '''was made as a result of JOHN ROBLOX winning a 1v1 to mightybaseplate. ** It's a combination of the '''Chef and the Paintballer, but wearing John's chef hat rather than the Chef's. * Clown '''and '''Retro Zombie had rushed prototype variants of them in the Community Testing Environment at first. * King, Queen, Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, Shark, and Firefighter were formerly exotic. * Deadlinquent '''and '''Retro Zombie make faint zombie-esque moaning sounds whenever they attack, most notably in their melee attacks. * Some skins are exclusive to events: ** Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, and Shark '''are exclusive to the Summer event. *** '''Summer Woods was not obtainable via tickets and was only available in the daily item shop two times during the event, making it one of the rarest skins. ** Alien and Uncle Sam are exclusive to the July Update. ** Retro Zombie, Horseman, Plague Doctor, Clown, and Deadlinquent are exclusive to Halloween Haberdash. *** Halloween Vampire, Farmer Scarecrow, and Cultist are exclusive in the 2019 Halloween Event. **** Slasher is labeled to be Halloween Exclusive, however was still obtainable in cases. ** Throwback Delinquent and Throwback Rabblerouser are exclusive to the Throwback Thumbtack. ** Holiday Panda, Penguini, Iceborne, and Robot Santa are exclusive to the Advent Calendar. ** Elflinquent, Festive Partygoer, Arctic Excavator, GOC Present, GOC Past, GOC Future, and Frosty Smiles are exclusive to Holiday Havoc. *** Santa is exclusive on Christmas Day and Ginger-War-Man is only exclusive to the winter season. * On 11/28/2019, it was confirmed by mightybaseplate that Paintballer is bisexual, and that Brickbattle has toes. * A Noob skin was being worked on by Krystal, however it was scrapped in the end due to it blending in to the yellow team. * Prior to January 22, 2019, purchasing the Contractor skin will break the player's inventory. This was fixed. * Joe's real name is Joe Shedlinski which was revealed by it's creator Andrew (I_I). * The hole in Deadlinquent's stomach is actually just the Donut kill effect being applied on his torso, with a small cartoony heart in the center. This leads to some strange bugs in the viewmodel port - sometimes the hole isn't present at all. Switching from Deadlinquent to another skin can make the hole present on that skin's viewmodel port. It should be noted that this bug affects the in-world character model in no way. * Woods with Drip is the Woods skin wearing RoRods and the Monster Energy drink logo on his hat, hence the "with Drip." * The Holiday Panda '''suffers from a glitch where after you are killed, the body disappears, but the large clothing does not and moves slightly before it is gone. You can see this for about a split second. * Prior to the Halloween Update, if a player looks closely to the '''Vampire, she did not have fangs coming out of her mouth, and having the same face expression as the Rough Houser, Queen, '''and '''Wanderer. ** This was changed in the Halloween Update where you can see the Vampire's fangs if you do the taunt (e.g. Cawfee, Crackin' a Cold One, etc.), faces towards the wall and rotate the camera to the front. * The skins based on their respective classes from Typical Colors 2 have their same hurt sounds from said game. * The Holiday Pilot '''is a combination of '''Ace Pilot '''and '''Holiday Panda '''due it having the clothes of '''Holiday Panda but sharing the accessories of Ace Pilot. * The League of Goobers is a parody of the League of Justice made up of parody versions of members of the LOJ and are contest exclusive skins for their respectful seasons. ** Smug Zam as Shazam (Summer) ** Prank-Man as Joker? (Halloween) ** Shooker Man as Superman? (Spring) ** Yeplash as The Flash (Winter) *** Currently, the only user to have Yeplash is CyberCade. * All skins will play their hurt noise when explosive jumping, regardless if the voice is toggled on or off. * Some skins have head cannon references according and revealed by MidnightKrystal. ** Scarecrow is a jovial silly prankster. ** Scientist isn't a happy person. ** Woods and Trainer are like buddies in a cop movie, Woods being the serious one and Trainer being the goofball. ** Delinquent is just a delinquent that does small annoying things that he believes that will effect the world. *** For example, he'll purposefully re-arrange items at the grocery store so they don't match their price-tags. * The Boi '''is earned by logging in the game, and is not earned from the Advent Calendar. ** It was rewarded due to 25+ more costumes of Arsenal skins were submitted during the Arsenal Discord Costume Contest in October. * '''Elflinquent's shoes jingle whenever it moves. * An Air skin was added to the shop for a joke due to the shop being broken. * The Holiday Scarecrow is exclusive to MidnightKrystal only. * Pirate's original name was Sailor. * It's possible that Fro's original name is Enforcer from the Level 20 badge name. * The Delinquent '''has the most variations out of all skin in the game. ** There are 8 skins variations: '''Delinquent, Summer Delinquent, Elflinquent, Throwback Delinquent, Deadlinquent, Delinquent That's Cool, Boomer Delinquent and Weeb Delinquent. * The Sans '''skin was most likely added due to Scapter liking '''Sans. * Although Throwback Rabblerouser wears the Alpha version of the Bulletproof vest, she wasn't appeared during the first version of Arsenal, but only appears in the Rehaul Update (2018). * Rioter is just a female version of Anarchist, albeit with a lack of hood and glasses. * The Wizard skin is a fan-submitted skin created by Redibles and inspired by ItsThump, contrary to the popular belief of it being inspired by Scapter. * Beard '''was one of the first contributed skins, it was finally released in the July Update. ** More so, he was the first emote in the Arsenal Discord Server named :Dominace:, but shortly had to be removed because people kept spamming it. Came back after awhile though. *** Originally, '''Beard's name was meant to be Beard Man. * There are some skins that are appeared in trailers of Arsenal as animated by Bluay. *# Partygoer, Beret, Woods, and The One appeared in the first trailer. *# Summer Delinquent, Anarchist, and Shark appeared in the Summer Update Trailer. *# Anna, Snake Eater, The One, Delinquent, Broadcaster, Pizza Boy, '''and Woods''' appeared in the Adopt Me! Trailer. *# The Boi '''and '''GOC Past appeared in Holiday Havoc Trailer. * Holiday Castlers was released on 1/18/19, after Christmas and is a mash-up of Holiday Panda and Castlers. *'Partygoer' originally had brown hair and then later had black hair. *Originally, there was going to be a Beebo skin from a Robot 64 crossover, however it was scrapped due to the humanoid not matching up to the Arsenal skin standards. *There is a glitch that will show you what your unusual is called. **First, equip your unusual as your main skin. **Second, Click on a random taunt, then click cancel. **It will show you what your unusual is exactly called, ex.: Instead of, "Brickbattle" it would say, "Brickbattle_Collector's Sparkle." Skin References ''' ---- * '''Anarchist is a reference to the Anarchist faction in CS:GO. * Snake Eater is a reference to Naked Snake, also known as "Big Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Cthulhu is a reference to the fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. * John Brick is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. * The One is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. * Ace Pilot is a reference to 002/Zero Two from the anime Darling in the Franxx. * BrickBattle is based on the appearance of classic Roblox avatars from the earlier days of the site. * Pizza Boy is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. * Flanker, Arsonist, Annihilator, Brute, Mechanic, Doctor, The Trooper, The Marksman '''and Agent''' are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. ** However, the Arsonist appears to be wearing the Tough Metal, whilst The Trooper is wearing The Veteran. ** The Flanker, The Trooper, Doctor, Agent and The Marksman '''have the RED team facial expression from TC2 in Arsenal. ** The '''Mechanic, Brute, Annihilator, and Arsonist '''have the GRN team facial expression from TC2 in Arsenal. * '''Phoenix is based on The Phoenix Faction from CS:GO and the Design is an edited version of the original Phoenix model from Counter-Blox, ''another Roblox game by ROLVe. * '''Rough Houser' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. * Santa is, of course, based on Santa Claus. * Detective 'is based on Sherlock Holmes. * '''Soldier '''was one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal, ''and his signature weapon being the Rocket Launcher is a nod to the primary weapon used by Soldier from ''Team Fortress 2. * '''Campbell '''is based off Ashley "Ash" Joanna Williams--the protagonist of the Evil Dead series--played by Bruce Campbell. ** His attached Badge, "Evil no more" (obtained by getting a kill using the double-barrel shotgun with the skin equipped) references Ash's signature shotgun and his fight against evil. * '''Smug Zam '''is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and the :wickedsmug: face used on ROLVe Discord servers. It was originally designed by the user chickend. * '''Weeb Delinquent '''is based off Vegeta from Shonen Anime Dragon Ball Z. * '''Boomer Delinquent is a version of Delinquent that uses the Wojak 30 Year Old Boomer Character design. * Anna is the 2nd crossover character that is based on a Baby character of the same name in another one of the Roblox games: Adopt Me! * Rhino is based off of one of the Spiderman villains, Rhino. * Gladiator is based off a typical Roman gladiator. * Slayer is a reference to the Doomguy, protagonist of the Doom videogame series, also known as the Doom Slayer in the later games. * Horseman is a reference to the Headless Horseman, but the white pumpkin for a head is a reference to TCtully who is a developer of ROLVe. * Plague Doctor is based off a medieval Plague Doctor. (The Hat and mask most likely was a last minute thing. as evidenced from this) ** It is also known as SCP-049, * Deadlinquent is a zombified Delinquent. The hole in it's stomach with it's heart present is likely a reference to the voodoo cursed heavy soul from Team Fortress 2. * Slasher is a reference to many horror movies and movie icons revolving around serial murder. Like "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", and the likes of Jason Voorhees. * Retro Zombie is a reference to the oldschool zombie design of ROBLOX between 2008 and 2009. * Kingpin is based on the Kingpin mafia. ** Originally, the creator of the skin, Dogustune tried to sneak in a Scarface reference, however it was cut in the final release. * Admin is based off of the ROBLOX Staff package. * Red Panda is based off of the commando chicken/chickenator and a red panda. * Crusader '''is based on the medieval crusaders, a series of religious wars in western Asia and Europe initiated, supported and sometimes directed by the Roman Catholic Church between the 11th and the 17th century. * '''Luchador is based off of a Spanish wrestler "El Luchador" * The old Castlers '''skin is based off the “You know I had to do it to em” meme as Castler's avatar. * '''John '''is based off of the well known Arsenal player and YouTuber JOHN ROBLOX/GDILIVES. He was awarded it for beating mightybaseplate in a 1v1 in Arsenal. * '''DIO and Kakyoin are based off of Dio Brando and Noriaki Kakyōin from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. * Throwback Delinquent and Throwback Rabblerouser are references to their former appearances, most notably the presence of their vests. * Joe is based off of the Roblox former administrator, John Shedletsky. * Secret Agent is based off of Agent Smith, Neo's (The One's) enemy from The Matrix. * Holiday Panda and Holiday Pilot are based on a very known meme called "Padoru Padoru". * R01-V3 Bot is based on ROBLOX's Mr. Robot package. * Wizard '''is a fan-submitted skin based on the OC created by ItsThump, combined with a remix of the classic Roblox wizard robes. * '''Frosty Smiles is likely based on Jack Frost, the personification of the coming winter. * GOC Past, GOC Present, and GOC Future are all based on the three spirits of Christmas that visit Ebenezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol. * Robot Santa is a robotic version of Santa Claus. * Mini-Gunner is a tower from another ROBLOX game called Tower Defense Simulator. * Yeplash is a remixed parody version of The Flash from DC Universe. * Sans is a reference to Sans from Undertale. * Dealer '''is a reference to '''The Eleventh '''from '''Doctor Who. Category:Skins